


Their Words Unspoken

by PhoenixHeart62442



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clexa, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lexa's a top you guys, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHeart62442/pseuds/PhoenixHeart62442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/After the bow/</p><p>“It is very late,” Lexa says. “We should retire. We’ll need our rest tomorrow. I shall escort you back to your room.” Lexa turns to go, her hand on the door handle.</p><p>“Wait!” Clarke exclaims again. “I have a better idea.” </p><p>---</p><p>A more detailed look into the Clarke/Lexa scenes from episode 3x03, "Ye Who Enter Here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days with a Tumblr post as my inspiration. It's my first ever fan fic so please be nice! I'd love to get some feedback. I promise I will write more interesting things about these two soon. Find me at c0llop0rtus.tumblr.com

Lexa returns to her quarters frustrated. Her first conversation with Clarke after a week of impatiently waiting to speak to her had gotten them nowhere. She’d hoped Clarke would at least consider her proposition for the good of the Skaikru who would never stand a chance alone against an angered Ice Nation, but Clarke had simply told her to “go float herself.”

Lexa didn’t even know what that meant. She stood on her balcony and gazed down over Polis, mulling over the words. They had clearly been said in anger, and Lexa recalled overhearing a similar phrase thrown harshly between two Sky People months earlier. Before the kiss. Before the defeat of the Mountain Men. Before Lexa had made the decision that haunted her to this day.

She didn’t regret what she’d done; after all, no more of her people had been harmed. But she deeply regretted the pain inflicted on the now broken girl in the other room who would rather stew alone in her own self-hatred than even consider speaking with Lexa about how to prevent another war and the needless loss of more lives.

She had to admit, Clarke had been perceptive about her reasons for having Skaikru join the coalition. Of course she wanted to show the legendary Wanheda was on her side. Politically, it was the best thing Lexa could do at the moment to reassure the 12 clans of her power and influence and keep them loyal. Skaikru alone was no real threat to the Grounders, and their asset was debatable, but if having them meant having Wanheda, then Lexa would do whatever it took.

Killing her instead, as many suggested, wasn’t as good an option because that would be a one-time power gain, while having her by her side was permanent, a constant reminder to her people of Wanheda’s faith in their Commander. Although for Lexa, killing her was never an option she would entertain in the first place.

Clarke was wrong about one thing though; it wasn’t just her support against the Ice Nation that Lexa wanted. She also wanted her safety. She thought about the many restless nights she’d spent pacing her bedroom, wondering if Roan would reach Clarke before Queen Nia. Her relief to see Clarke brought safely before her was immense, and even Clarke’s animosity and spiteful words could not dampen it. If Clarke agreed to join the coalition, Lexa would never have to put her second to the Grounders again.

And although Lexa would never admit it to anyone else, and could barely admit it to herself, she wanted Clarke’s forgiveness. Her friendship. Her heart. Lexa wanted the beautiful blond Sky Girl all to herself. But that didn’t seem very likely at the moment. “ _Go float yourself_.”

Lexa sighs and turns to go back inside. She’s put off holding a conference with the ambassadors for a week already while waiting for Clarke, but she can’t wait any longer. It was time to inform them of the impending treaty with Skaikru, with or without Wanheda’s support.

 

* * *

 

A day after the gathering, after what was left of the Ice Nation ambassador had been scraped off the Polis sidewalk, Lexa stands in the tower war room, discussing the arrival of the Skaikru delegation with Titus and Indra. A guard knocks on the door and enters hesitantly.

“Heda,” he says, bowing. “I am sorry to interrupt, but you said to notify you immediately with any news of Wanheda. She wishes to see you.”

Lexa’s eyes widen and all other previous thoughts leave her head. This was it, she thought excitedly. Clarke was finally asking for her. Did she wish to accept Lexa’s deal? Offer an alternative? Give her forgiveness? Lexa felt a slight flutter in her stomach at the thought and then swallowed it down. She mustn’t get her hopes up.

“Thank you for telling me,” Lexa says to the guard, maintaining her composure. “I will be there momentarily.” He bows again and exits the room.

Lexa turns back to Titus and Indra, a slightly wild look in her eyes. “I must go at once,” she tells them. A pause, then, “how do I look?”

“Regal as always, Heda,” Titus responds, confusion upon his face as he glances sideways at Indra. “But we haven’t quite finished here. Surely the Sky Girl can be patient for a short while longer after making you wait for so long before?”

“No. Wanheda is of the utmost importance for our decisions. We shall reconvene at a later time.” Indra shoots a knowing look at Titus as Lexa sweeps from the room.

Lexa forces herself to slow her pace as she walks towards Clarke’s quarters. She doesn’t wish to be out of breath when she arrives. She quickly reaches the doors to the room and breathes deeply to steady herself before nodding to the two guards standing outside to open them. She walks inside assuredly and sees Clarke standing across the room facing away from her.

“You wanted to see me. I’m here.” Clarke doesn’t move, and Lexa sees her blond head bent over something in deliberation. Lexa takes a step towards her impatiently.

“Clarke,” she says sharply. Suddenly Clarke whirls around towards Lexa, an arm coming up to press the blade of a dagger against Lexa’s throat. Lexa’s heart jumps in her chest, but she doesn’t move to stop her. Clarke pushes her back slightly with the knife pressing into her skin, but Lexa leaves her arms at her sides and simply gazes down into Clarke’s conflicted blue eyes. Even as Clarke threatens her life, Lexa can’t help but notice how bright her eyes are, or the chill that runs through her at their closeness.

Clarke is breathing heavily, and her eyes dart between Lexa’s and the blade in her hand, searching for answers. She pushes into Lexa further, nearly drawing blood, and although Lexa easily could have disarmed her, she lets Clarke overpower her. The attack isn’t completely unexpected to Lexa, but sadness overwhelms her at the realization that Clarke has actually come to this. This beautiful, strong, intelligent woman has come apart because of Lexa’s actions, and now she desperately seeks some kind of vindication through revenge. Lexa holds her stare resolutely, her throat tight, wishing more than anything that she could change the past.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. All at once Clarke’s resolve crumbles. Her face scrunches up and her eyes fill with tears as she watches Lexa. She gasps out a sob and then can’t look at her any longer. She turns her head and shoves Lexa away, letting the dagger fall to the ground.

“I never meant to turn you into this,” Lexa says softly. “You’re free to go. Your mother is here, I’ll have you escorted to her.” Lexa turns to leave, realizing for certain that keeping Clarke in Polis against her will was doing more harm than good. Lexa would let her go if it was what would make Clarke happy and whole again, Ice Nation be damned. Her advisors would be astounded that she had given up such an important weapon, but for once Lexa wasn’t acting purely based on her head. Clarke was special.

“Wait,” Clarke says behind her. “I have a better idea.” Lexa turns to face her again, a look of resignation etched on her face. “You’re right,” Clarke says. “Joining the coalition is the best chance Skaikru has for survival. If I submit to you, the other clans will have no choice but to follow you too. I know how dangerous the Ice Nation is, and I don’t want another war on my hands. Just tell me what I need to do.”

Lexa nods and lowers her eyes in understanding. “Thank you, Clarke. Your support will be the most helpful.” She pauses and considers her words, taken aback by Clarke’s change of heart. She didn’t really think the peace-loving girl would bring herself harm her, despite her blood-stained history, but Lexa wasn’t sure if Clarke would agree to completely go along with her plan after their previous talk. She was pleased that her gamble had paid off, and her advisors would see that she had been right to wait for Clarke all along. And maybe, just maybe, by working together Lexa would be able to repair her broken trust.

“Tomorrow night, delegates from the 12 clans will meet here at a summit to discuss the inclusion of Skaikru. We will turn it into a unity ritual for you to officially join us as the 13th clan. Your chancellor must bear our mark, and you will bow before me in front of them all in traditional Grounder attire. I will send my handmaidens to prepare you for the ceremony tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Clarke replies. “I’ll jump through whatever hoops I have to, but just know this isn’t for you. I’m doing this for my people, that’s all. I still don’t trust you.”

“I know,” Lexa says quietly. “I don’t expect you to. But I do hope that in time I can earn it back.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa spends the next morning agonizing over which dress to send Clarke to wear for the ceremony. She has to look fierce yet elegant, and enough Grounder-like to be taken seriously as a clan member. The ceremonial face paint and braids would be mandatory, of course. Lexa wanted Clarke to look impressive and intimidating in her role as Wanheda to show the others exactly how powerful Lexa was to have her bowing before her. And for her own personal indulgence, Lexa wanted Clarke wearing something that would show a fair amount of skin. She didn’t know the next time Clarke would grace her with her cooperation, so Lexa was going to make the most of this opportunity. All others in the room would look at Lexa in jealousy as well as respect for having Clarke at her side.

She considered sending one of her own dresses, but didn’t think they would do Clarke’s more shapely figure justice. Naturally Lexa had noticed, despite the clothes more fit for battle that Clarke often wore. She could barely take her eyes off her whenever they were in a room together. In the end she decided on a dress that had belonged to a previous commander, a passionate and fiery woman for whom Clarke would be more than a match.

She took the clothing from the storage room and returned to her own quarters. Lexa called for her two most trusted handmaidens and gave them the dress and instructions.

“Treat her exactly as you would me,” Lexa commanded. “Anything she asks of you, do it at once. I want her pristine and in good spirits for the unity ritual tonight.” The girls nod and depart. Lexa feels a pang in her stomach at the thought of them bathing Clarke, seeing her bare skin and intimately braiding her hair. Lexa wishes she could oversee them, but that would be completely inappropriate. Besides, it was better if they didn’t see each other until the ceremony. It was tradition.

With the help of her other maids, Lexa begins to prepare for the summit herself. She slips on her own simple black dress that shows off her arm tattoo and sharp collarbones, and fastens the metal belt around her waist. The maids pull her wild hair back into the usual array of braids, but Lexa prefers to apply the eye paint herself. She sits in front of a tall mirror in her room and dabs at her face, wiping her hands off on a cloth at her side when she finishes. She looks into her own dazzling green eyes in the mirror and takes a deep breath. After tonight, everything would change.

 

* * *

 

Lexa stands regally in front of her throne in the fading light, surrounded by her advisors and the ambassadors from all the Grounder clans, including Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin of Skaikru and the Prince of Azgeda. The ceremonial candles have been lit and the anthem has begun. Lexa holds her head high as she stares at the doors, waiting for Wanheda to enter. _Calm_ , she tells herself. Everything is going according to plan.

The doors open outwards and Clarke emerges from the shadows into the throne room. Lexa takes a sharp breath in when she sees her, hips swaying and eyes blazing as she walks towards her. With the hair pulled back from her face and piled high, dark paint accentuating her eyes and tight Grounder dress clinging to her every curve, Clarke looks more beautiful than Lexa has ever seen her.

Clarke stares straight ahead only at Lexa as she enters, and Lexa has never felt as much pride. Clarke was here, in her city, meeting her people and adopting her customs.The most renowned figure in the land was about to bow at her feet.

 

Clarke stops in front of her and pauses, looking up into Lexa’s eyes. Lexa looks down at her, fighting to keep her features impassive and her eyes on Clarke’s face. Clarke’s expression is brazen, and Lexa is reminded that this is all for show, that Clarke would not unquestionably acquiesce to the Commander as any other ambassador. But Clarke lowers herself to her knees and Lexa feels a shiver go down her spine. Clarke gazes at Lexa for a beat longer, then bows her head towards the ground, yielding to the commander completely. Lexa feels a throb between her legs at this show of submission and her pupils dilate in lust.

After watching Wanheda submit, Prince Roan sinks to one knee as well, and the rest of the room follows suit. Lexa looks up at them with excitement coursing through her veins. The coalition would still stand.

“Hail warriors of the 12 clans,” Lexa calls out.

“Hail Commander of the Blood,” they recite back.

“Rise.”

Clarke climbs to her feet and looks at Lexa once more before turning back to join her mother.

“We welcome Skaikru to our halls in the spirit of friendship and harmony,” Lexa announces. “And we welcome Klark kom Skaikru, legendary Wanheda, Mountain-Slayer.” The two women glance at each other in acknowledgement.

“The reason for this summit has changed,” she continues. “We are not here to negotiate a treaty with the Skaikru, but rather, to initiate them into the coalition.” There is a great outbreak of muttering at this declaration, and a few outraged remarks. Kane, Abby and Clarke look at one another uneasily.

“To symbolize this union, the leader of Skaikru must bear our mark.”

Marcus Kane steps forward toward the fire burning in the corner.

“Present your arm.” He pulls up his sleeve and is banded, bravely holding back a scream of pain.

Abruptly, the doors are slammed open again and a group of Sky People tumble inside. Lexa recognizes Octavia and Bellamy, who are joined by a man she has never seen before.

Bellamy holds a guard hostage with a gun pressed to his head.

“What is the meaning of this?” Titus asks.

“The summit’s a trap,” Bellamy says to Clarke, throwing the guard to the ground. “We need to get you out of here.”

“What the hell is going on here?” Clarke demands, turning to Lexa.

“I don’t know,” she growls, eyes narrowing at Bellamy and the others.

“It’s the Ice Nation,” Bellamy implores.

“These allegations are an outrage!” exclaims the Azgeda representative. “The Ice Nation never stormed this summit with weapons, breaking our laws. That was the Skaikru!”

“You’re right about this,” the new man says. “The two guards you left behind are dead already. We need to go. Now!”

“How did you come by this information?” Lexa calls over them.

Bellamy turns back to the door behind him, evidently searching for someone else. But there’s nobody else there.

“Where the hell is Echo?” Octavia asks him quietly. “Bellamy, maybe we were wrong about this.”

“I don’t understand,” he whispers to himself.

Kane takes the gun from Bellamy, telling him to stand down. Then a crackling voice comes from the radio at Bellamy’s hip. It’s a girl named Raven, back at Mount Weather, informing him that the Grounders had set a trap and blew up the Mountain, killing everyone inside except for herself and a man called Sinclair.

Looks of shock and despair cross the faces of the Sky People in the room at the realization that their friends are dead. The Ice Nation representative raises his eyes towards Lexa, who stares back in growing rage.

“You should have never moved your people back into Mount Weather,” the man says, moving to stand at the front of the room. “The Ice Nation did what Lexa was too weak to do,” he shouts, addressing the room.

“This is an act of war,” Lexa hisses at him, her teeth bared. “Sentries arrest the Ice Nation delegation! Including the Prince.”

The sentries drag them from the room and the Sky People urgently discuss heading back to Arkadia to protect their remaining people.

“Go,” Lexa tells them. “Marshall your forces. We’ll avenge the attack together.” She doesn’t hesitate for a moment in her decision to deploy her own Grounder forces to Skaikru’s aid. This was her first chance to prove to them, and to Clarke, that she would keep her word. The safety of the Sky People was now just as much a priority to her as the safety of the Grounders.

“I’ll escort them,” Indra offers. She turns to Octavia. “I hope you kept up your training. You’ll need it.” She departs quickly, a slightly stunned but pleased Octavia trailing behind her.

“We need to leave. Now,” Bellamy urges Clarke.

“We need an ambassador from the 13th clan to stay here in Polis,” Lexa responds, raising her eyebrows at him. She would not lose Clarke now so soon after getting her back.

“It’s not safe here,” Bellamy says warningly.

“Clarke will be safe here under my protector,” Lexa says with finality. This boy was not going to stand in her way of Clarke’s safety at her side. Clarke moves closer to him to deliver her decision.

“I have to stay,” she says softly. Her mother gives her an incredulous look. “Clarke.”

“I have to make sure she keeps her word.”

Titus approaches them and Clarke looks back. “Commander,” he says in Lexa’s ear, “we have to convene the war council immediately.”

“I’ll be right there,” Clarke tells Lexa, turning back to her mother, who nods and gives her a parting hug.

“Be safe.”

“You too.”

They turn to go, but Bellamy can’t bring himself to leave her. “She left us to die in that Mountain,” he says, nodding in Lexa’s direction. He can barely look at her, much less say her name. “She will always put her people first. You should come home to yours.”

Clarke looks at him, trying to come up with adequate words to express her remorse, her grief.

“I’m sorry,” is all she can say. Bellamy gives them both a disgusted look before turning his back on them.

Clarke faces Lexa again, giving her a small nod. Lexa, who’d watched the proceedings, nods back in gratitude and relief. Clarke chose to stay with her during this distressing time, and now Lexa would have to double her efforts to show Clarke it was the right decision. Lexa thought she knew what she had to do.  


* * *

 

The war council lasts late into the night. The leaders tire themselves discussing movement strategy, reinforcements, supplies, and how to best protect Polis and Arkadia from the large Azgeda army.

Around midnight they take a break, each heading back to their own quarters in the tower to change out of their formal ceremony attire and wash off the paint that’s become smudged on their faces. They reconvene a short time later in the throne room, where servers bring them dinner. They eat in silence at a long wooden table, contemplating their previous discussions.

Clarke is seated next to Lexa, and Lexa is hyper aware of Clarke’s physical presence so close to her. Lexa notices that Clarke has removed her dress and eye black, but she hasn’t managed to restore her hair to its previous state. Clarke has stopped picking at her stew and tugs at her braids, attempting fruitlessly to untangle them.

“Here,” Lexa says quietly, reaching for them. “Like this.” Clarke tenses up as Lexa’s hands find their way into her hair, but she quickly relaxes, dropping her arms to her sides as Lexa expertly starts to undo the many tiny braids.

Titus shoots them a brief glance from across the table but doesn’t remark. Lexa works in silence, gently removing braid after braid and marveling at the golden strands held delicately in her hands. When she finishes, she drops her hands back to her own lap. “Done.”

“Thank you,” Clarke says quietly. Lexa gives a quick nod and rises to her feet.

“Let us resume.”

The war council finally comes to an end when they have exhausted all their options. The leaders begin to depart, and Clarke starts to go too but Lexa pulls her aside.

“Wait,” Lexa says, hand on her arm. “I would like to speak with you alone.” Clarke nods and hangs back as Lexa sees the rest of them from the room.

Titus is the last advisor to leave. “I hope you know what you’re doing,” he says to Lexa before exiting. Lexa doesn’t answer. She hopes so too.

The doors shut, and Lexa turns to face the room, now empty except for Clarke. Suddenly she’s nervous. She takes a deep breath and swallows, steeling herself for what she’s about to do.

“I keep asking myself, how did the Grounders know there was a self-destruct mechanism inside Mount Weather?” Clarke asks, reiterating a previous discussion point.

“We’ll get the answers soon, Clarke,” Lexa assures her while walking forwards slowly with eyes downcast. “Thank you staying,” she adds softly, looking up.

“I stayed because it was the right thing for my people,” Clarke says.

“Our people,” Lexa is quick to correct.

Clarke takes a few steps closer menacingly. “If you betray me again…”

“I won’t.” Lexa finishes for her. Clarke is looking at her with misgiving, and Lexa knows it is time to lay all her cards on the table and show Clarke exactly how serious she is about her promise.

Without breaking eye contact, Lexa lowers herself to her knees in front on Clarke, heart pounding. She has barely been this anxious before a battle; only the Sky Girl could unnerve her like this. She was about to give herself over to Clarke completely, and the reception she would receive meant everything to her. Clarke looks down into her eyes in disbelief. Her lips part, and she seems at a loss.

“I swear fealty to you, Clark kom Skaikru,” Lexa declares, her voice low and steady. “I vow to treat your needs as my own, and your people as my people.”

Clarke doesn’t speak, but extends a hand down. Lexa accepts it tenderly and allows Clarke to pull her to her feet. They stand facing each other, Lexa’s heart racing. Another rejection might kill her.

“I accept your fealty, Lexa,” Clarke replies after a while. Lexa is exalted at the sound of her own name coming from Clarke’s lips. The corners of her own mouth twitch up into a small smile and relief floods her body.

“I am glad, Clarke,” she says. “Your safety and happiness truly do mean everything to me.” She swears Clarke is looking at her with a renewed affection she’s only seen once before.

“It is very late,” Lexa says. “We should retire. We’ll need our rest tomorrow. I shall escort you back to your room.” Lexa turns to go, her hand on the door handle.

“Wait!” Clarke exclaims again. “I have a better idea.” Lexa faces her again slowly, not daring to hope for more.

“Take me back with you,” Clarke says. “I don’t want to sleep alone after everything that’s happened today.”

Lexa swallows and gives a short nod of assent. She could hardly believe this was happening. Clarke Griffin, the girl she’d been dreaming about for months, was actually going to come into her bedroom, lay on her bed.

She leads Clarke through the hallways of the tower until they reach the doors to her chamber. The guards outside open them and give Clarke a slightly distrustful look as she walks through.

“Leave us,” Lexa tells them.

The doors slam shut behind them and the two women stand close together apprehensively at the foot of Lexa’s impressive bed.

“Quite a place you’ve got here,” Clarke jokes to break the tension, looking around. Lexa’s hooded eyes haven’t left Clarke’s face. “Indeed,” she replies. “You honor me with your presence.” Then Clarke surges forward, a hand coming up to grab the back of Lexa’s next as she presses their lips together.

Lexa responds immediately, placing her hands on Clarke’s waist and pulling her close. She kisses back with enthusiasm, elated that Clarke had initiated contact. It seemed that Lexa’s fervent feelings were reciprocated after all.

Clarke presses into her harder and nibbles at her bottom lip, and Lexa suppresses a moan. She wants nothing more than to throw Clarke down on her furs and take her, but she forces herself to go slow, to show Clarke how much she cares and give her the deference she deserves.

She traces her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth, savoring the softness. Clarke meets Lexa’s tongue eagerly with her own and presses her hands up the front of Lexa’s shirt, feeling the heat of her strong stomach.

Lexa takes this as a sign that more contact is allowed, and she slides her own hands under Clarke’s shirt and traces her fingers along her ribcage and the sides of her breasts. She feels Clarke shiver under her soft touches.

Clarke pulls back, looks at Lexa while biting her lip, and removes her shirt. She then reaches for Lexa’s, who pulls it over her head quickly and tosses it aside. Lexa brings them crashing back together in a searing kiss, her hands tangling in Clarke’s hair. Clarke places her hands on Lexa’s ass and pulls their hips together roughly. Lexa growls and feels a pulse low in her belly.

The two continue to kiss passionately, their hands eagerly exploring the newly exposed skin. Clarke trails her fingers along the seam of Lexa’s pants and allows Lexa to reach around and unsnap her bra. She lets it fall to the ground and Lexa breaks the kiss to look down at Clarke’s chest in awe.

The Sky Girl’s breasts are magnificent. Lexa thinks she has never seen anything more perfect in her life. She lightly places her hands on them, feeling their weight. Clarke’s nipples grow hard against her palms and Lexa hears a sharp intake of breath. Lexa looks back to Clarke’s eyes for a moment before bringing her mouth down and placing it around a pink bud. She sucks gently while massaging the other breast in her hand. Clarke has her head thrown back and her chest rises and falls heavily. Lexa swirls her tongue around and bites down softly, and Clarke gasps. She pulls Lexa’s head back up to give her another hard kiss.

Lexa places her hands on Clarke’s hips and guides her back onto the bed. She lays her down and watches her for a moment as she looks up at Lexa in anticipation with her hair splayed over the furs, trying to memorize this view.

Lexa steps out of her pants before climbing on top of Clarke and trailing a line of kisses down her neck, collarbone and stomach. She unbuttons Clarke’s pants and pulls them down slowly, running her hands reverently up and down her legs once they’re bare.

She leans down and kisses Clarke’s lips again. “Clarke,” she whispers, pressing their foreheads together. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” Clarke breathes back. “Touch me.” Lexa obeys, reaching down to cup Clarke through her underwear. Clarke’s eyes widen and she pulls Lexa’s mouth back onto hers. Lexa slips her fingers under the waistband and runs them through Clarke’s folds, marveling at the wetness she finds there.

She lightly circles her clit and Clarke raises her hips up in search of more contact. Lexa pulls off her underwear and obliges by pressing down more firmly as she uses her other hand to grip Clarke’s hip and hold her down. She looks down into Clarke’s radiant blue eyes as she works, and Clarke stares back at her unflinchingly. Lexa feels a swell of affection for the spirited girl beneath her as she gives herself to Lexa completely.

“Please, Lexa” Clarke pleads, and then Lexa is inside her, moving her fingers in and out in a steady rhythm, and Clarke is arching up and moaning, her nails digging into Lexa’s back.

Clarke’s gratified noises turn Lexa on even more than she was, and she turns her palm over to press into Clarke’s clit as she thrusts into her, and grinds down onto Clarke and her hand. Her pace increases as does Clarke’s volume, and she feels her own climax building. Her lips are at Clarke’s throat when she feels Clarke clench around her fingers and cry out in pleasure, and then Lexa is tumbling over the edge as well.

Lexa collapses on top of Clarke breathing hard, and waits a few more moments before extricating her fingers. But she doesn’t rest long. She kisses Clarke’s breasts again and then moves her mouth downwards, shimmying down until her head rests between Clarke’s thighs. She grips a leg in each hand and takes a pause to appreciate the beauty of the girl in her bed.

She places her lips on either thigh before pressing a kiss directly on Clarke’s center. Clarke’s arousal and previous climax have left her very wet, and Lexa takes a long lick up to taste her. She is remarkably sweet, and Lexa can’t get enough. Clarke squeezes her eyes shut and grips the furs at her side tightly with one hand, the other entwined with Lexa’s fingers.

Lexa traces amorous words over Clarke’s clit with her tongue, taking pride in every jolt of her body. Clarke is still built up from before, and it isn’t long before her thighs are shaking and her hands are tugging at Lexa’s hair.

Clarke pulls Lexa back up to her and kisses her deeply, tasting herself on Lexa’s lips. Lexa rolls over and lays next to Clarke. She wraps her arms around her and pulls her into her chest.

“You are incredible, Clarke,” she sighs. “I am thankful you are here.”

“I’m glad to be here too, Lexa,” Clarke responds. “But, um, don’t you want me to..?” She shifts anxiously in Lexa’s arms.

 Lexa realizes she wishes to reciprocate and lets out a short laugh.

“Another time, Clarke. It is very late, and we have boundless days together ahead of us. Let us sleep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Your needs are my needs, remember?” Lexa smiles and plants a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. The two leaders drift off to sleep in each other’s arms, completely peaceful for the last time before the impending war.


End file.
